


Is This Okay?

by pinecontents



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, College, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecontents/pseuds/pinecontents
Summary: I made a random number generator pick me a prompt from that list that's been kicking around Tumblr, and got #16 "Is this okay?"





	Is This Okay?

“Oh my god,” came a soft voice behind him.

Rhett lifted his head from his textbook and twisted around in his chair. His new roommate, Link, was standing in front of the window, nervously chewing a cuticle. Rain pounded against the glass.

“You okay, man?” Rhett asked. He'd been very nervous about having a randomly assigned roommate after his original one backed out, but it seemed he'd lucked out. Link was bright and sweet and wickedly funny, and the two of them got on like a house on fire.

“Yea-” Link flinched and recoiled as lighting flashed outside. He took several steps back from the window and swallowed nervously. His prominent adam's apple bobbed up and down. “I'm fine,” he said in a wavering voice.

“You don't look fine,” Rhett observed. Link's eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. He flinched again as thunder boomed. “You look freaked out.”

Link chewed his lip nervously and briefly met Rhett's eyes before looking away. “I don't like thunderstorms,” he mumbled. “Please don't tell anyone.”

“I won't,” Rhett promised. He meant it, too. “What did you do at home when it stormed?”

“Oh god.” Link sank on to the edge of Rhett's bed and buried his face in his hands. “So embarrassing. One of my parents would usually hold on to me.”

“Oh.” Rhett got up and sat next to Link. “Like this?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy.

Link froze. “Is this okay?” Rhett asked. He started to pull away. “Because if not-”

“No!” Link blurted. There was another flash of lightning outside and he wrapped his own arms around Rhett. “It's good. Thank you.”

Rhett pulled him closer. “You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on Tumblr @pinecontents


End file.
